And Love Said No
by Havok's Lost Angel
Summary: AFI and Black Despondency (my own creation) meet on warped tour. Davey is immediatly fascinated by their lead singer, Kaylee. What happens when Jade's feelings get in the way?
1. The Sacrament

_**And Love Said No**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own AFI which REALLY sucks but oh well. However I DO own my own creation, Black Despondency, and the members; which are all completely fictional. Obviously don't own the song "And Love Said No" or any other songs I might put in this fanfic._

**Chapter One**

**_MUST READA/N:_ _I will introduce my characters first so I won't have to interrupt in the story to explain things._**

**_The Band :_** **_"Black Despondency"_**

**Kaylee (Kay): **she is the lead vocalist and song writer. Kaylee is tall and slender. She has Long brown hair with blond and red highlights. She also has Four ear pierces and a few tatoos on her arms and a black rose on her stomach. She's kinda quiet, very good-natured and kind, is incredibly artistic.

**Deborah (Deb):** Bassist and backup vocals. Very short and skinny. Cropped, Black and purple hair. Has a nose piercing and a few ear pierces. She's has a great sense of humor, she's loud and has a crazy fashion sense.

**Mark: **Drummer and backup vocals. VERY tall and muscular. Arms are covered in tatoos and has an eyebrow piercing. Brown shag and LOVES to wear hats. He is VERY outgoing, and crazy! Phoenix is his big brother.

**Phoenix (Nix):** Guitarist and backup vocals. Very tall and skinny. Short, bright red hair. He is very intelligent, polite, and quiet. Mark is his brother. No piercings, and no tatoos.

_**A/N: sorry that took a while. At least now u know the characters! Now I will get into the story enjoy!**_

Finally they had arrived! Kaylee, Deborah, Mark, and Phoenix stepped off their tour bus relieved to finally arrive at their first venue. Black Despondency were going on the Warped Tour this year.

One of the security guards at the back door approached the band. "Where do Ya'll think yer goin?" he said in a strong southern accent."you know your not in Canada anymore when..." Deb muttered under her breath. "What was that ya said miss!" "Oh she said we're here for the Vans Warped Tour. We're the band, Black Despondency." Kaylee said cutting in before Deb was clobbered by the giant of a man in front of them. "Oh, ok then. Didn't mean to cause any trouble. Go ahead!"the said "giant" replied.

They stepped inside and found themselves surrounded by many different bands, including, Rancid, The Offspring, Billy Talent, many bands they didn't recognize, and **AFI. **All of the bands had a brief meeting with the producers of the Warped Tour and soon everyone was getting ready for their show.

Kay, Deb, Mark and Nix all went to their so-called "backstage" (which just happened to be their van for this tour) and got changed for their set. As soon as they were all ready, the band went backstage to see who was preforming at the moment. AFI was playing. This band was very different from all the rest. The four guys dressed in black, had very emotional and fast-paced music. Kaylee found it hard to keep her eyes off of the tall, raven haired lead singer. He ran back and fourth across the stage performing wicked stage moves and even jumping off the drum riser.

Quickly AFI's set ended and Black Despondency was on stage for the first time in a few months. The set went well and the audience was massive. "GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!" Kaylee shouted into the microphone before walking off the stage with the rest of her band mates.

Backstage, Mark and Nix walked over to AFI and started to talk with them, leaving the girls behind. "Comon." Deb said as she grabbed Kay's wrist and attempted to pull her in the guys' direction. "Um may I ask where you are trying to drag me!" Kaylee asked somewhat confused. "I saw you staring at those guys. So we're going to go say hi."

"I was No-"

"Hey! Mark, Nix! Thanks for introducing us!"Deb said and gave them a playful glare. "Oh right...Kaylee, Deb, this is Davey, Hunter, Adam, and Jade." Nix said. "Nice to meet you guys!" Deb exclaimed with an almost cheesy grin plastered on her face. Mark just gave her a funny look and continued his conversation with Jade. For some reason, Kaylee suddenly felt very shy and just smiled and said hi. For a moment there was an awkward silence then Hunter broke it by patting his stomach, "I'm starving lets go eat something!" everyone started to laugh. "What about that vegan restaurant we passed on our way here?" Davey spoke for the first time. "Sounds good lets go."Mark said and started to make his way for the door and everyone followed behind him. "Hey Kaylee wanna ride with me?" Hunter said catching up with her."Sure." Kaylee smiled and followed Hunter to his car.

On their way to the vegan restaurant, Hunter and Kay talked about anything and everything. There was never a moment of silence. She felt so comfortable sitting next to Hunter. She didn't feel like she had to impress anyone and she could just be herself.

Hunter and Kaylee were the last to arrive. Kaylee sat at the end of the table beside Davey and Hunter sat across from her. The two bands seemed to get along perfectly. All four members of AFI were a lot of fun and they had the same affect on everyone that Hunter had on Kaylee. Their table erupted in laughter as Jade did a chipmunk impression. However Adam didn't think it was particularly funny and flung a piece of tamatoe which hit Jade square in the face. This resulted in Hunter throwing some of his mashed potatoes at Adam. And soon everyone joined in the fun.

A few minutes later, the food fight had ended and everyone started to clean up their mess. Kaylee looked over at Davey who was currently picking noodles out of his long black hair. She couldn't help it and started to laugh. "Shut up or these will end up in your hair too!" Davey joked, pretending to be pissed off.

Finally the table was semi-clean. This time Davey took Kay by the hand and led her to his car. They got in the car and Davey turned on the radio. The Hanging Garden by The Cure started to play. He turned up the radio knowing they both loved The Cure. Kay and Davey both started to sing along. _"Creatures kissing in the rain. Shapeless in the dark again. In the hanging garden. Please don't speak. In the hanging garden. No one sleeps. In the hanging garden. In the hanging garden. Catching haloes on the moon. Gives my hands the shapes of angels. In the heat of the night. The animals scream. In the heat of the night. Walking into a dream . . ."_

The song ended and they started to talk about their favourite bands and movies. The rest of the way home they sat in comfortable silence. When the two arrived at their hotel, Davey got out and opened Kay's door too. "Thanks." Kaylee said getting out and walking along side Davey up to her room.

"So did you have fun?" Davey asked.

"Yah, Jade chipmunk impression was the highlight of the evening."

"Well at least he didn't do the cow or the rooster instead." Davey said and they started to laugh.

"Goodnight Dave."

"Night." Davey said as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. _I think I'm about to melt... _Kaylee thought. Davey started to walk down the hall towards his room. He looked back and smiled. _If I don't move I will turn to jelly on the spot. _Kay muttered to herself as she unlocked her door to her hotel room.

_**"The Sacrament"- HIM ** _

I hear you breathe so far from me  
I feel your touch so close and real  
And I know  
My church is not of silver and gold,  
It's glory lies beyond judgement of souls  
The commandments are of consolation and warmth

I hear you breathe so far from me  
I feel your touch so close and real  
And I know  
My church is not of silver and gold,  
It's glory lies beyond judgement of souls  
The commandments are of consolation and warmth 

You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you

I hear you weep so far from me  
I taste your tears like you're next to meAnd I know  
My weak prayers are not enough to heal  
Oh the ancient wounds so deep and so dear  
The revelation is of hatred and fear

You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you

The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you

You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you

You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you

**A/N: Thanx for reading. PLEASE review. I wanna know if I suck or not! thanx:D  
**

I hear you breathe so far from meI feel your touch so close and realAnd I knowMy church is not of silver and gold,It's glory lies beyond judgement of soulsThe commandments are of consolation and warmth 


	2. Buried Alive By Love

**And Love Said No**

_**A/N: This is however many months it takes til the Warped Tour Finishes! This is their last show In Oakland, California. Why? Because I want it to be! Thanx:D **_

_Kaylee's P.O.V. _

Finally our last show has come. I wish it lasted longer, I'm afraid I wont see DaveI mean AFI again...

Someone knocked on the door. "COME IN!" I shouted annoyed that someone had interrupted my thoughts.(however crazy that might make me sound). "Is someone gwumpy!" Adam laughed as he walked in. I just glared at him and finished my makeup. Then I cleaned up and turned to Adam. "So?"

"So what?"

"Why are you in here anyway?"

"Uhhh..." Adam's face suddenly went serious and stepped closer. "Well to start, Davey likes you, and I mean REALLY REALLY likes you..." Oh my god! HE DOES HE DOES! Sorry. I'm calm now. I tried not to smile and I didn't trust myself to say anything, so I silently nodded my head instead. I knew the worst was yet to come. Adam continued, "And I know you like him too, but there's one problem."

"And the problem is!" I said, trying not to freak out. Davey was **all** I ever wanted. WHY THE HELL WAS THERE A PROBLEM!

"...Jade has very um strong feelings for Davey..." Adam finished. NO NO NO! I was freaking out inside WHY ME! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME? I settled for just staring at Adam blankly. I didn't want him to think Davey liked some psychotic lady (which was what I was acting like at the moment)Then all my anger and confusion was gone replaced by fear and depression. "Then I can't be with Dave..." I said quietly to no one in particular. Before Adam could say anything, the door opened and Deb entered. She was her normal, crazy, happy self ... if that's considered normal. "Hey! It's time for our last show peeps!LETS GO!" she said grabbing me and running out the door and backstage to get ready.

Throughout the entire set I couldn't focus. All I thought about was what Adam had just told me. Now I can't be with Dave. If I do then Jade will hate me, and possibly Davey forever. Then Jade would probably leave the band and it would never be the same. And what about Davey! His best friend and lead guitarist is in love with him, plus there's me. I have ruined AFI!Oh this sucks...

_ Finally,_ the set ended. Backstage, we hung out for a few minutes and spoke of our "amazing set". Then I headed back to our change room and changed into my jeans and "HIM Love Metal" T-Shirt. Quickly I slipped outside hoping no one saw me. I just wanted to be ALONE. But _of course_ someone did see me. Lucky me, it was the one person I was dreading to see. _Jade_. I started to walk down to the beach behind our venue, pretending I hadn't noticed that anyone was there. He followed...

"Uh ... hey Kaylee." Jade said rather awkwardly. He gave me a weak smile.

"Hi, what's up Jade?" I said giving him a smile which I hoped looked more convincing than his.

Didn't work...

"So Adam must have told you..."

"Uh yah. How'd you guess!" I said slightly sarcastically. I was ready to start running. Before I could take off, The Back door opened again and Davey appeared. Jade grabbed me and _kissed me! _Quickly I pushed him away, but it was too late. Davey stood there stunned for a second. Then, he walked away got in his car and drove. I didn't do anything ...

_Jade's P.O.V. _

Oh no... What have I done? I don't know why I did it. Maybe because I wanted Davey to think Kay didn't like him. Now he'll hate her, I never wanted this. Now Davey will hate me too. So much for showing Dave I love him...

* * *

_**"Buried Alive By Love"** _

Again the burden of losing rests upon my shoulders  
And its weight seems unbearable  
Your tomb is where your heart is,  
I should have told her  
But within me hid a secret so terrible

To cry is to know that you're alive  
But my river of tears has run dry  
I never wanted to fool you, no  
But a cold heart is a dead heart  
And it feels like I've been buried alive by love

If I should die before I wake  
Pray no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
Rescue me with your smile

If I should die before I wake  
There ain't no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
Rescue me with your smile  
The kiss of vanity blessed me with a spiritual murderAnd fed the gods of war insatiable  
Your home is where the dark is  
I should have told her  
Embrace the fire indestructible

To die is to know that you're alive  
And my river of blood won't run dry  
I never wanted to lose you, no  
But a cold heart is a dead heart  
And it feels like I've been buried alive by love

If I should die before I wake  
Pray no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
rescue me with your smile

If I should die before I wake  
Pray no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
Rescue me with your smile

Oh, it seems to cry is to know that you're alive  
And my river of tears has run dry  
I never wanted to fool you, no  
But a cold heart is a dead heart  
A deserted soul is gone  
A cold heart is a dead heart  
And it feels like I've been buried alive by love

If I should die before I wake  
There ain't no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
Rescue me with your smile,

If I should die before I wake  
Pray no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
Rescue me with your smile

I've been buried alive by love  
I've been buried alive by love  
Buried alive by love  
I've been buried alive by love  
I've been buried alive by love  
I've been buried alive by love

* * *

_**A/N: I know my chapters are short. I will try to make them longer in the future. Thanks for reading. PLEASE review. I need feed back if you would like me to continue writing. :D **_


End file.
